Twilight's Sneeze Attack
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: Based on a certain scene from the Over the Hill Hero episode of the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Now with a new version in chapter 2.
1. Original

[Twilight Sparkle has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Twilight: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Pinkie Pie's voice is heard.]

Pinkie Pie: Never fear! Pinkie Pie is here!

[Pinkie is sitting on top of a hill. She tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as she screams. Applejack arrives just as Pinkie Pie gets up and lifts up her stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. She presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Twilight under itself.]

Twilight: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Twilight begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Twilight: Ah, ah...

[Applejack realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Pinkie Pie, completely clueless, stays where he/she/it is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Pinkie Pie tries to inspect it...]

Twilight: Ah... CHOO!

[The screen shakes as Twilight releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Twilight is inside of - where it was, and knocks Pinkie Pie off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Twilight sneezes three more times.]

Twilight: AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH... CHOO!

[Pinkie Pie and Applejack cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Twilight: AH-CHOO!

[Twilight sneezes again, causing Pinkie and Applejack to cringe. Applejack decides to help Twilight out of the crater.]

Applejack: I'll help you, Twi.

[Twilight nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Twilight: AH-CHOO!

[Pinkie Pie plugs her ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Twilight looks at her in irritation.]

Pinkie Pie: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Twilight: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! ...schmo or what?


	2. Update

[Twilight Sparkle has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Twilight: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Pinkie Pie's voice is heard.]

Pinkie Pie: Never fear! Pinkie Pie is here!

[Pinkie is sitting on top of a hill. She tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as she screams. Applejack arrives just as Pinkie Pie gets up and reaches off-screen to grab something. She brings it back on-screen, revealing it is a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, and traps Twilight under it.]

Twilight: Pinkie! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Twilight begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Twilight: Ah, hah...

Applejack: [realizing what is about to happen] Look out, she's gonna blow!

[She runs away from the scene, while Pinkie Pie, completely clueless, stays where she is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Pinkie Pie tries to inspect it...]

Twilight: Haaah... HACHEW!

[The screen shakes as Twilight releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Twilight is inside of - where it was, and knocks Pinkie Pie off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Twilight sneezes three more times.]

Twilight: HECHEW! ACHEW! HAH... CHOO!

[Pinkie Pie and Applejack cautiously return to the scene.]

Applejack: She done now?

[They start to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Twilight: HAH-SHEW!

[Twilight sneezes again, causing Pinkie and Applejack to cringe. Applejack decides to help Twilight out of the crater.]

Applejack: I'll help you, Twi.

[Twilight nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Twilight: HAAAAH-CHEW!

[Pinkie Pie plugs her ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Twilight looks at her in irritation.]

Pinkie Pie: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Twilight: [sneezes again] HEH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-SHEW! ...schmo or what?

Pinkie Pie: It's not my fault that didn't work, Twilight.

[Twilight sniffles from sneezing so much, and rubs her nose on her front hoof.]

Applejack: Heh. Bless ya, Twi.

Twilight: Thanks. Would you please not tell anypony this happened?

Applejack: Don't y'all worry, Twi. I ain't saying nothing 'bout this.

Pinkie Pie: Me neither. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

[Twilight removes her hoof from her snout and sighs in relief. Then she climbs out of the crater.]

Twilight: Thank you.


End file.
